She Knew
by Charmingurl86
Summary: Prue finds out that she is going to die. This is what I think happened befoe All Hel Brakes Loose


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…yada yada yada.  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this story a while ago, I just never got around to posting it. Its basically about Prue finding out that she is going to die. Just read it and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Prue was up in the attic cleaning on her day off. She had promised Piper she would do it for her. Piper was always the neat freak of the family. Although Prue was very clean and orderly, she was not as bad as Piper was. And then you have Phoebe, but that's a whole different story. So anyways, Prue was dusting all the old shelves and books while listening to the radio. She was singing along to one of her favorite songs when she came upon an old trunk that she had never seen before. It was tucked away in the back of the room behind a bunch of old boxes. Curious as to what was inside, Prue pulled the old trunk out to the middle of the room. It had about an inch of dust on it. No one had opened it for years. Carefully Prue opened the trunk wiping the dust away first. Inside she found some old glasses, some books, and other documents of sorts. Prue looked at them for a few minutes and decided that it was pretty much a load of crap that has long since been forgotten. Prue was about to close the trunk, but a rather large piece of paper was preventing her from closing it all the way.  
  
"Hmmm…what do we have here?" Prue said as she took the paper out and looked at it. Prue soon realized that the paper was an old family tree dating back to Melinda Warren, the first witch in their line. It had all of her ancestors listed on it and the dates that they were born and died. Prue looked at it for quite a while before noticing something a little odd. In every generation, the eldest always died first. But when Prue looked a little more closely, she realized that not only did the eldest die first, they all died during their 30th year. Prue immediately dropped the paper and jumped up.  
  
"Oh my God! Does this mean I'm going to die?" Prue asked to no one. She remembered now that her aunt Pearl had died before she was born, and she faintly remembered Grams talking about her sister and how she died when she was very young. All these thoughts came rushing at her all at once. She didn't know what to do. Should she call her sisters? No! She would not tell them this unless they really needed to know. So she did the next best thing that popped into her mind. She decided to call her mother. Prue gathered the candles and placed them in a circle on the floor. She then recited the spell:  
  
  
  
Hear these words, hear my cry  
  
Spirit from the other side  
  
Come to me, I summon thee  
  
Cross now the great divide  
  
  
  
After Prue said the spell, a familiar mist filed the room and a swirl of white orbs appeared revealing that both Patty and Grams had come.  
  
"Hello darling." Grams said to Prue.  
  
"We know why you called." Said Patty. She could tell her daughter was upset and wanted answers. She could also see the fear in her eyes that she might find the answers that she doesn't want.  
  
"Is there a curse on the family or something? Am I going to die?" Prue asked in a rush.  
  
"Sweetie, we don't know why this always happens in our family, but it seems as though it is not going to stop any time soon. My sister died at the age of 30, and so did my aunt." Patty said looking at her own mother."  
  
"So I AM going to die?" Prue asked hesitantly, tears starting to form in her eyes. All Patty and Penny could do was nod at Prue affirming what she so desperately did not want. "But…how? I mean I am a Charmed One! And if I die then there will be no more power of 3. There will be no one here to protect Piper and Phoebe! If I die then they will die too. Without the power of 3 the demons will take them down no sweat." Prue yelled at her mother and grandmother. "How can they let this happen?!" By now Prue was pacing around the attic and waving her hands around while yelling. Her mother just looked on knowing that she had to wait for Prue to calm down before she revealed any more to her.  
  
"Prue…" Patty waited for Prue to stop pacing and look at her before continuing. "There is something else. Something that I have kept a secret from you girls."  
  
"What? What is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"After your father and I got a divorce, you know I was with my whitelighter, Sam. We hid our relationship from the Elders because it was forbidden back then for a witch to have a relationship with her whitelighter, but what made it even worse was that I got pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!" Prue yelled in surprise. This was the last thing she was ever expecting her mother to tell her. "You…You had another baby?" Prue asked astonished.  
  
"Yes…I did. But Sam and I both knew that I couldn't keep it. The Elders would have been furious. So we gave her up. She was sent to live with a very nice caring family."  
  
"Wait…so I have another sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is her name?" Prue asked. She still couldn't believe that she had another sister. Phoebe wasn't the youngest after all.  
  
"Her name is Paige…Paige Matthews."  
  
"What do ya know, another P. Wait 'till Piper and Phoebe here about this." Prue said.  
  
"No! You can't tell your sisters." It was now that Grams decided to join the conversation.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"They are not meant to know yet. Don't ask why, you just cant alright?" Prue looked at her Grandmother and nodded, but Grams wasn't entirely convinced. "Prue…you must promise me, you will not tell them. They will find out on their own after you…" Grams stopped, just realizing what she was going to say.  
  
"After I what, Grams?"  
  
"After you die sweetie." Patty finished her mother's sentence for her.  
  
"Oh god." Prue whispered as she slumped to the floor.  
  
"Sweetie, we know this is a lot to take in." Patty tried to comfort her daughter with words for she couldn't touch her.  
  
"Ok…ok" Prue took a deep breath. "So, if I am understanding this right, I am going to die soon because I am 30 years old and my birthday is coming up next month, and this new sister of ours, Paige, is going to take my place."  
  
"Yes, she will reconstitute the power of 3 once you are gone."  
  
"So I am assuming the Elders know about Paige now?" Prue asked her mother.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did they take it?"  
  
"They were upset, but they realized that in the end it is a good thing I had her for she will save the power of 3."  
  
"And what about Paige, does she know she's a witch?" Prue looked to both her mother and grandmother.  
  
"No, your sisters will have to teach her." Grams said.  
  
"Right, speaking of my sisters, how are they going to handle my death?" Prue asked with the tears coming back to her eyes.  
  
"Honey I know this is hard. It's going to be hard for all three of you, but they will get through it and you will always be able to watch them from up there like we do." Patty said referring to the way herself and Grams watches over the girls.  
  
"How long do I have?"  
  
"It could happen anytime from now until your 31st birthday." Prue just nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath still trying to get over the shock of what she had just learned.  
  
"Honey, we have to go now. Remember, you can not tell this to your sisters." Grams said.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to cause them more pain before it actually happens."  
  
"We'll see you soon." Patty said as the swirl of white orbs engulfed them and were gone. Prue stared at the spot they had been for almost a minute before falling to her knees and sobbing. She cried for herself, she cried for her sisters. She knew that if it were Piper of Phoebe that was going to die she would be crushed. She didn't know how they were going to handle her not being there. How was Piper going to be the oldest? She would have to take on the role of protecting two younger ones, caring for them, teaching them, and most of all loving them. She knew it would be hard, but they would manage. Prue knew that even when she was dead, she would still watch over her sisters and do anything to help them. Prue realized that Piper and Phoebe would be home from shopping soon, so she quickly cleaned up the mess from the old trunk and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and started thinking about her life. She thought about when she was a kid, before her mother died, and then after when she helped raise Piper and Phoebe, high school, Andy, Grams' death, Phoebe leaving for New York, her and her sisters finding out they were witches, and then the past 3 years as the three of them grew closer than they had ever been. Prue sat there for a long while, and that's the way that Piper and Phoebe found her when they came home.  
  
"Prue! We're home!" Phoebe yelled as her and Piper walked into the kitchen. They saw Prue sitting at the table and it was obvious that she hadn't even heard them come in. Phoebe gave Piper a worried glance. It was not like Prue to just zone out like that.  
  
"Prue?" Piper asked walking closer to where Prue sat. When Piper still got no response, she gently put her hand on Prue's shoulder. That got Prue to snap out of her thoughts as she nearly jumped out of her chair. She quickly turned around to see Piper and Phoebe starring at her with worried eyes.  
  
"God! You guys scared the crap out of me!" Prue said as she stood up.  
  
"Well where were you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What do you mean where was I? I have been here the whole day." Prue snapped back.  
  
"Well, you were physically here." Piper said seeing that there could possibly be an argument between her two sisters.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just…I just got to get out for a while. I'll be back later." Prue said walking out of the kitchen. She grabbed her coat and keys and opened the front door.  
  
"Will you be back for dinner?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, just don't wait for me if I'm late." And with that Prue got into her car and drove away.  
  
"What's up with her?" Phoebe asked Piper as she closed the door.  
  
"I don't know. I think she's hiding something from us."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I dunno, just the way she was acting. She was avoiding us. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."  
  
"Well, it's your job to be paranoid Piper. But I think you're right this time."  
  
"Yeah, but you know Prue, she won't tell us anything until she's ready." Piper sighed and together her and Phoebe walked into the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
  
  
It was now 11:00 at night and Prue still hadn't come home yet. Piper and Phoebe were both worried out of their minds. Leo was there now, but he assured them that it had nothing to do with demons, so they all sat and waited for Prue. Finally, about a half an hour later, Prue came walking in through the front door. She expected everyone to be asleep so she closed the door very quietly, but when she turned around she was greeted with a yelling Piper.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! We were so worried that something had happened to you, we didn't know what to do. We tried calling your cell phone but you didn't pick up." Piper yelled at her sister. But when Prue finally looked Piper in the eyes, Piper could see all the pain and sadness she immediately stopped yelling. "Prue?…Prue what's the matter?" Piper now asked in a softer tone.  
  
"Nothing…Nothing, I'm sorry…I just had some things to take care of and I guess I lost track of time." Prue walked over to the stairs and turned back to her sisters and Leo. "I'm just tired, I'll see you guys in the morning." Piper, Phoebe, and Leo just stood there and watched Prue head up the stairs. No one spoke until they heard Prue close her bedroom door.  
  
"Alright something is definitely up." Phoebe stated. Piper turned to her sister and sighed.  
  
"Are we missing something? It seems like she wants to tell us something but she doesn't want to…or she cant…I don't know." Piper said becoming exasperated.  
  
"Maybe we should try talking to her in the morning." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning." Phoebe walked up the stairs to her own room.  
  
"Yeah…goodnight Phoebe." Piper said back to her sister as she and Leo both walked to their room to call it a night. Soon the whole house was asleep, even Prue, who cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Prue was the first one up as usual. She was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. She was trying to get her mind off their future, but it wasn't working. She didn't tell her sisters, but the night before she had gone to her lawyer to make up her will. Everything she owned, all her money, her car, everything, she left to her sisters.  
  
Piper and Phoebe soon came down stairs. Leo got called to the Elders in the middle of the night and he still wasn't back yet, so it was just the three of them.  
  
"Good morning Prue." Both Phoebe and Piper said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" There was a silence in the kitchen for a few minutes before Piper spoke up.  
  
"So Prue, ummm…Phoebe and I were kind of worried last night, and we understand that you had some things to do, but we want you to know if there is anything, anything at all, that you need to tell us or talk about, that we are always here for you."  
  
"Yeah Prue anything." Phoebe added.  
  
"Thanks you guys. But nothing is wrong. I just wanted to be alone for a little while last night. So you can stop worrying about me."  
  
"Ok Prue, but we're always here if you need us." Phoebe said as she got up and hugged Prue. "I have to get to class, I'll be home later." Phoebe gave both of her sisters a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Pheebs!" Piper and Prue yelled after her. Once she was gone another silence filled the kitchen.  
  
"Prue…"  
  
"I'm fine Piper. I have to go to work so I'll see you later tonight at P3?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Alright, bye" Prue said and left the house." Piper just sighed. She knew Prue was keeping something form them, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She decided she better get to P3 to set up for tonight. She figured it would take her mind off Prue for a little while. Soon, she too headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Prue was driving in her car. She didn't feel like going to work today, so she called her office and told them she was sick. She never usually took days off, so her boss told her to stay home for a few days until she got better. Prue drove to the beach and sat their for a while just thinking. She then remembered the family tree and decided to go home and fill in the space for her generation. Once home she headed to the attic and pulled out the family tree. She put her and her sisters' names on it and the years they were all born. She was about to put the paper back into the trunk, but she decided to add one more thing to it. After she was satisfied with her work, she gently placed the paper back into the trunk and went downstairs.  
  
  
  
2 weeks had passed since Prue had discovered their family secret. She tried to act as normal as she could, but she could tell that her sisters were worried about her. She just kept telling them that everything was fine. It was now an early Thursday morning, and everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Phoebe got up to head upstairs, but was struck with a premonition as she touched the wall. She saw a man, it looked like a doctor because he was wearing a lab coat. He was being attacked by a demon that appeared in a gust of wind. Phoebe quickly told her sisters and they all got into their witch mode.  
  
  
  
And then All Hell Brakes Loose…  
  
  
  
It has now been 2 years since Prue was killed by Shax. Piper and Phoebe had discovered Paige and they had become the new Charmed Ones. It was now a Saturday afternoon. Paige was out grocery shopping while Piper and Phoebe were cleaning the attic after their most recent demon attack.  
  
"Hey Piper, what's in this old trunk?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out the trunk.  
  
"I dunno. I've never looked in it before. Open it up." Phoebe opened the trunk and took out al the papers inside it.  
  
"Looks like a bunch of old documents or something." Piper said while reading some of the papers.  
  
"Oh wow! Look at this Piper. It's a family tree dating all the way back to Melinda Warren." Piper walked over to Phoebe and looked at the large paper. "Look, here we are at the bottom." Phoebe pointed out to Piper.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who filled it out for us? It doesn't look like anyone has been in that trunk for a long time."  
  
"I dunno……Wait look, it's Prue's handwriting."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Phoebe look. Prue did fill this out." Piper pointed to their names. "And not only did she put our names and the year we were born, but she put the year she died, and Paige is on it too. And that is definitely Prue's handwriting!"  
  
"So wait, Piper are you saying that…Oh my god! She knew! She knew she was going to die! And she knew about Paige!"  
  
"Why didn't she tell us? If we knew she was going to die, we could have stopped it."  
  
"I guess we'll never know. Maybe she wasn't allowed to tell us or something."  
  
"Yeah sure, she still should have told us."  
  
"Well, what's happened, happened. And we can't change it now." Phoebe and Piper hugged.  
  
"I know I know. You're right. It's just that, sometimes I wonder what it would be like now if she hadn't died, ya know?" Piper said  
  
"Yeah, but you know what, we'll see her again. Just not for a while. And then you can yell at her all you want." Piper and Phoebe just laughed and headed downstairs. They both knew that they would see Prue again someday, just not for a while. And they were ok with that for now, because they knew that Prue would always be there watching over them.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think. 


End file.
